


First Date

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, Daddy Jack, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is a successful lawyer in Cardiff, and Jack Harkness one of Cardiff PD's best police officers. When Gwen Cooper decides to set them up on a blind-date, it doesn't quite go to plan when a trip to the A&E gives away Jack's little secret. His three year old son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

The judge dismissed the court for a two-hour break and every grateful soul in the room exhaled a sigh of relief. The case had been going on for almost two weeks and it was obvious they were nearing a verdict. But they were all tired and the judge knew they needed a break - albeit a short one.

“Hey,” Gwen Cooper greeted, leaning over the wooden divide and grinning at their lawyer. Ianto Jones was the police force’s best prosecutor, getting a conviction almost every time. He was also very hot, Gwen noticed distractedly as he turned around and grinned at her.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait a few hours for your verdict, Inspector Cooper,” he said by way of a greeting, moving around the divider and leading her from the courtroom.

Together they made their way up the rickety old staircase and into the canteen. “Shouldn’t you be preparing your closing statement?” Gwen asked, accepting the Styrofoam cup of coffee from him.

Ianto chuckled wryly. “What kind of lawyer do you take me for?” He patted his briefcase, before returning to his own coffee.

They sat in silence until Gwen asked, “You’re gay, right?”

The lawyer, who’d just taken a drink, started at her bluntness and choked on his coffee. “Excuse me?” he gasped, rubbing his neck as he tried to soothe his burning throat.

Gwen had the decency to blush as she threw him an apologetic look. “Sorry,” she whispered, handing him a napkin. “I didn’t mean to make you choke. But, you are though, aren’t you?” she pressed.

Frowning as he studied her, Ianto shrugged his shoulders. “Bi, technically,” he admitted. “Why?” he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Will you let me set you up?” she asked, looking at him with wide green eyes; the same look Rhys could never resist.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink. “How do I know he’s not ugly?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Trust me, he isn’t. If I wasn’t with Rhys I’d go out with him myself. Well, if he didn’t prefer men to women, anyway.”

She knew the exact moment he had mentally given in to her. It was the same look Rhys and Jack both wore when they knew it was easier (and less painful) to nod and smile; all the while hoping what they were agreeing to wasn’t selling their soul.

Without waiting for Ianto to verbally agree, she patted his hand. “You’re going to look so good together!” 

~

Jack looked up in surprise when Gwen deposited a McDonalds take-out bag on the edge of his desk. He eyed the bag wearily before looking up at Gwen, who was already sitting at her desk and attacking her own Big Mac.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked curiously, opening the bag and discovering his favourite – a McChicken sandwich. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “The one time I buy you dinner, you complain. Shut up and eat it,” she instructed.

Jack tapped two fingers to his temple in a mock-salute as he pulled the wrapper back and took a large bite from his sandwich, ignoring Gwen’s mutter about men being pigs.

When she was sure that his mouth was suitably filled, Gwen advised him not to make any plans for the next night. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly, silently instructing her to continue. “You have a date,” she added.

Painfully Jack swallowed his food and shook his head. “Gwen,” he whined, taking a drink of his coke. “The last two times you’ve set me up, everything went completely wrong. I’ve already told you, I’m not doing the whole dating thing for a while.”

“This won’t go wrong,” she assured him. “Because I’ve figured something out.”

“And what would that be?” Jack demanded, shoving several fries into his mouth.

Gwen scrunched up her nose at his eating habits before continuing, “I’ve been setting you up with the wrong sex.”

Jack choked on a fry, making his face turn red as he tried to dislodge it from his throat. “Excuse me?” he eventually managed to gasp.

“You know, that was his reaction as well,” Gwen muttered, slurping her drink through the straw. “Jack, you know you’re Bi and so do I; stop looking so shocked that I figured it out.”

Jack glared at her for a long moment, before continued eating - never taking his eyes off her. “Stop looking at me like that,” she instructed. “He’s hot, you’re hot, and you’re going to be wonderful together.”

~

Jack to admit that Gwen had excellent taste in men. Ianto was definitely hot - even if he was a lawyer. He and Jack had worked on a couple of cases and they got on the few times they had come into contact, so that was definitely a good sign.

The Welshwoman had even gone to the effort of reserving them a table at a restaurant in Cardiff Bay.

To both their surprises, they discovered they actually had quite a bit in common. They were the same age. Both loved going to the cinema and theatre; although, Ianto wasn’t as big a fan as Jack was, but he didn’t mind going. They also realised that their tastes in music were pretty similar as well.

Halfway through the main course, Jack’s phone rang from its place in the Inspector’s pocket. He pulled the phone out, glancing at the display and frowning deeply.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, rising and moving away from the table, connecting the call as he moved.

Ianto watched as Jack answered the call and listened to whatever was being said on the opposite end of the line. Whatever it was, it couldn’t have been good because Jack’s face fell immediately and his skin became two shades too pale.

Instinctively knowing they weren’t going to be finishing their meal, Ianto grabbed the waitress’ attention as she passed. Informing her that they had to leave, he handed her his credit card and requested she hurry.

A few moments after Ianto signed the credit card receipt, Jack returned to the table, sliding the phone into his pocket. “I’m sorry,” the Inspector apologised. “I have to go to the A&E.”

There was something in his tone that said his trip to the hospital wasn’t a routine trip to do with work. “Everything okay?” Ianto asked, finishing his dink and getting to his feet.

Jack visibly hesitated before he whispered, “My son’s hurt his ankle. He’s in x-ray right now.”

Air rushed out of Ianto’s lungs at Jack’s confession. They had been talking all evening and, while there were things you just didn’t say on a first date, Jack had never given Ianto the impression that there was a miniature Jack Harkness at home. 

Instead of pressing and demanding explanations, Ianto reached out and gently took the police officer’s keys from him. “I’ll drive,” he whispered when Jack looked at him questioningly. “You’re not going to be able to think straight enough to get us there in one piece.”

Jack shook his head, and tried to take the keys back. “I can’t ask you to go to the hospital on our first date.”

Ianto fixed him with a look he generally only reserved for lawyers he didn’t like. “You didn’t ask. And what makes you think you have a choice?”

~

Ianto was left standing in the centre of the A&E waiting room as Jack spoke to the nurse on the Triage desk. She was apparently not telling him anything, if the Inspector’s raised voice was anything to go by.

The lawyer looked up when he heard the squeak of wheels coming down the corridor. Sitting in a wheelchair pushed by a young doctor was a small child who couldn’t have been anyone else’s but Jack’s. His brown hair flopped down over his forehead and was threatening to cover bright blue eyes, which were looking around the waiting room expectedly.

Ianto headed over to the Triage desk and placed a hand on Jack’s lower back, leaning over to inform the other man that his son was back from the doctor. 

Jack turned around so quickly that Ianto's hand fell away, but he didn’t mind as he watched Jack rush forward and wrap his arms around the three year old. 

“What happened?” Jack demanded, standing upright and rounding on the babysitter accompanying Dylan angrily. “You were supposed to take care of him!”

“Jack…” Ianto whispered, stepping forward and resting his hand against his back once more -not missing how natural the action felt, but not focusing on it. He would have time to deal with his feelings later. “Calm down. Everything’s okay…”

Dylan was looking up at the stranger with wide-eyes, studying him intently before demanding, “Who’s that?” and pointing up at Ianto.

Jack seemed to snap out of the angry daze he was in at the sound of his son’s voice. The anger in his eyes softened when he turned back to his son. “Dyl, this is my friend, Ianto. Ianto, meet Dylan,” he introduced them with a smile Ianto knew was forced.

Ianto, at least, succeeded in summoning up a more genuine smile than Jack had managed to muster. “How are you feeling?” he asked his date’s son.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders in a manner that was so Jack, Ianto had to bite on the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile. “I hurt my ankle,” he stated, with an over-exaggerated sigh.

Ianto knelt down in front of the wheelchair. “What happened?”

“We bounced on the trampoline,” Dylan explained, his face lighting up happily. “But I fell,” he added, looking crestfallen.

The Welshman widened his eyes and he grinned. “You’ve got a trampoline?” he asked excitedly. Dylan nodded his head and Ianto pressed, “How big is it?”

Dylan held his arms out as wide as they would go before frowning and trying to stretch further. “Big,” he finally answered when he realised he couldn’t get his arms any wider.

Ianto smiled and stretched his own arms out. “This big?”

The young boy laughed and shook his head. “Bigger!”

Jack returned from where he had been talking to the doctor with a paper bag in his hand - presumably carrying Dylan’s medicine. “You two look like you’re having fun,” he commented, standing next to Ianto and placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“I was just going to ask Dylan if he’d show me his trampoline when his ankle’s feeling better,” Ianto replied, standing upright and brushing the dirt from where he had been kneeling on the floor.

Dylan gasped happily and looked up at Jack with eager blue eyes, which Ianto knew he would never be able to say no to. “Can I, Daddy?”

Jack bit his lip and smiled a little. To Ianto he looked a little nervous, and he couldn’t believe he had said something so domestic after their first date – well, half of their first date. After a second, Jack flashed him a brilliant grin and nodded his head. “When you’re feeling better,” he agreed.

The Inspector turned to Ianto, “I’m sorry for dragging you here,” he apologised.

Ianto shook his head, waving off Jack’s apologies while the other man scooped Dylan into his arms. “You didn’t drag me here,” he reminded. “I came voluntarily. Besides, family comes first.” 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he offered. Jack was likely feeling less emotionally stretched, but that didn’t mean Ianto was comfortable letting him behind the wheel of the car. 

Jack shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Before he could reply, the babysitter approached them. “I can drive us back to your place,” she whispered, tugging at the sleeve of her coat. Ianto’s eyes narrowed into a glare, unable to stop the irritation he felt at the interruption. He was pretty sure nothing would have happened between he and Jack that evening, but thanks to her, he wouldn’t find out.

He hoped she wouldn’t have a babysitting job for much longer.

Jack blinked and looked away from Ianto. “What?” he mumbled, before his brain caught up. “Oh, yeah, here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, handing them to her as he explained where Ianto had parked. 

As she walked away, Jack caught Ianto's elbow and pulled him closer gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he apologised, looking down at Dylan. “I won’t blame you if you don’t want to see me again.” He sighed heavily. “You wouldn’t be the first date to run when they found out.”

Ianto looked up and met Jack’s blue eyes with his own. “I’m not going to lie, I was surprised,” he confessed. “But,” he continued, when a guarded look started to appear on Jack’s face, “that doesn’t mean I can’t handle it. I’m not going to run,” he stated, his voice quiet but firm. 

Jack couldn’t help let out a nervous chuckle at his words. “Thank you.”

“Besides,” Ianto continued with a smirk, “I want to see this trampoline.” Dylan grinned and let out a whoop of happiness when Ianto rumpled his hair. “Plus, I’m going to need this little guy’s help if I’m going to win over his daddy.”

His comment made Jack smile and he had leant closer before he realised he had even moved. When their faces were a few inches apart, Jack seemed to notice and he blushed and made to move away. Not giving him chance, Ianto slid his hand behind his head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss; not wanting to take things further when Dylan was watching them so closely.

They pulled back and smiled at each other; both of them thinking how absurd it was that they started their date in a gorgeous restaurant, only to end up kissing at the entrance to Cardiff A&E.

It was Dylan who broke their trance by shouting, “Me too!” at the top of his voice.

Ianto laughed and leant down, pressing his lips against Dylan’s forehead as instructed. “That better?” he asked, looking into eyes that were so like Jack’s.

Dylan nodded his head in satisfaction and curled further into Jack’s arms, resting his head against his father’s chest and closing his eyes. 

“Are you sure we can’t give you a lift home?” Jack asked when the babysitter pulled the car up to the entrance. 

Ianto nodded his head. “I only live a few blocks away, Jack,” he reminded him. “A little exercise never hurt anyone. You take care of this guy,” he instructed, nodding towards Dylan. “I’ll call you later if you want?” he offered, hoping his eagerness wasn’t showing on his face. Despite their trip to the A&E, he wasn’t quite ready for the date to end yet.

Jack grinned and glanced down at Dylan. Seeing that his son was seemingly asleep, he reached out and pulled Ianto closer, kissing him deeper for a few seconds before pulling back. “I’d like that,” he whispered.

Ianto ran his hand over Dylan’s head, before saying goodbye and heading away from the A&E. 

He wasn’t even at the kerb before he heard Dylan’s loud voice ask Jack, “Is Yan-Toe going to be my mummy?”

The End


End file.
